


Sparring

by Lirisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Roy get passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black-quadrant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=black-quadrant).



His breaths were heavy. His chest expanded up and deflated in rhythmic fashion. His body was. Beads of sweat drip down his chest,as he lay on the ground. It was intense and exhausting.Slowly, his breaths became deeper and more relaxed.He laid his back on the ground

 

A baritone voice murmured in his ear.“How was it?” As he straddled his smaller body. He couldn’t put up a fight. He barely had the energy to pout. In between a pant and pout he looked away in childish manner.

 

The tall ebony hair mocked.“Still a child.” caressed the blond’s cheeked and guided him towards his view, holding back of the smaller male’s head he pressed his lips against.Despite, the other’s insistence that he didn’t want he could feel the lip balm on something he noticed the other only cared to apply when they were alone.

 

Ed let out a soft moan in the kiss. He loved this.His arms folded against the other. It always happens the same way. He protests slightly but then is tongue deep inside the other male’s mouth. However, he couldn’t let him retain the top position. He needed to assert himself over this male despite his small frame or perhaps because of it. He pushed himself on top of the other and continued the kiss. 

 

Mustang pulled on Ed’s braided blond hair. After hearing a moan from Edward ,with little to no effort, the larger male pushed him back to the floor and told him in silky smooth authoritative voice “No, you know between the two of us who belongs on the floor”. His voice was erotic.Even his the way he spoke made his toes curl.His hand slipped down in his pants.

The sudden feeling made him moan and move closer to lips.He didn’t have the will to protest even in the slightest now. Roy had had the blond in his grasp. In moments, the boy was naked. Ed’s member throbbing in Mustang’s tender hold. He cringed. With his legs up in the air,the blond bit his bottom lip, holding off the pleasure, as if trying to pace himself for what was to come. 

Mustang stoke the boy’s member. It was too much stimulation. Edward moan out with pre dripping on Mustang’s hand.The gloved hand urged the boy on to his climax. Ed didn’t care his chest was now covered in his own semen all he wanted was to return the favor and have more.

 

Ed pulled his body close to Roy.His cold automail draping over Roy’s back along with his natural arm.“So eager for me.I know you love our sparring sessions.” Mustang teased.

 

“Shut up and fuck me, Mustang.” Ed’s breath that carried the command was hot and aspirated.He needed Roy inside him. Roy smiled, after lubing up a finger, and side it inside Ed’s tight body.As good as it felt Ed whimpered. He kissed Roy’s neck “Please"Sitting on Roy’s lap, he undid Roy’s pants.

 

Mustang obliged.


End file.
